Betrayal
by LanieHallows
Summary: Sirius Black confronting Peter after the death of Lily and James Potter. Things are bound to get...messy...


Betrayal

One shot

A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy the story .

Gryffindor: Themed-Rejection: "You betrayed me":

Word count:786

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

"PETTIGREW!" Yelled the angry voice of Sirius Black as he marched down a smokey alley.

Sirius could not believe the day he was having. James and Lily Potter, his friends, dead. Sirius was still having a hard time comprehending it. He could never joke around with James again, never hear Lily laugh again, never do anything with them ever again.

Then there was Harry Potter, their son, who somehow managed to survive that massacre at Godric's Hollow. He would never be able to really know his parents, his amazing parents. The thought of this brought tears to Sirius' eyes. Sirius hadn't cried in a long time, not when he ran away, not when his parents hated him, not even when his parents and brother died. He didn't truly love them, the Black's weren't his true family, the Potter's and the rest of his friends were. Losing family is always hard, especially when it is another person who you considered family's fault.

Peter Pettigrew, one his best friends since first year, is responsible for the murder of James and Lily Potter. Ever since Dumbledore told the Order he thought there was a spy amongst them, he thought Remus was the spy. Right now he felt truly sorry for the way he was treating his innocent friend, he had been truly terrible to his friend since he started to suspect him.

Never in a million years would Sirius suspect Peter to be the spy. Sirius didn't think Peter had it in him. Peter was just so shy, so nice, and he seemed trustworthy. But oh how he was wrong.

Sirius despised Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew. He betrayed them all by giving the Orders deepest secrets away to Voldemort. Giving his friends deepest secrets away to Voldemort. He was the Potter's secret keeper after all, the only person who knew where they were hiding. Sirius felt so stupid for suggesting they make Peter the secret keeper, it made him feel responsible for his friends deaths. Sirius was filled with a mixture of rage and sorrow, and right now all he wanted to do was find Pettigrew.

"WHERE ARE YOU PETTIGREW? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs as he searched from alley to alley, street to street. Then something caught his eye, a pink rat tail sticking out of a gutter. Sirius smiled as he approached the rat he knew was Pettigrew, grabbing him by the tail as he attempted to get away.

"Give it up, Pettigrew. Face me like a man," Sirius snarled at his ex-friend.

Peter gave up the struggle and transformed back into his human self, looking Sirius straight in the eyes. All Sirius saw in his eyes was fear and regret, but Sirius didn't feel bad for him, he wanted to give that rat a piece of his mind.

"How dare you! You've been working for Voldemort all this time? After all these years of friendship you betray us? Why'd you do it?" Sirius snarled at his friend, wand out in front of him in case Peter tried to make any moves.

Peter just looked down at the floor, not answering. Sirius growled, "ANSWER ME YOU COWARD! Oh wait, do you not have an answer, did you just do it because you're weak and couldn't say no. Didn't have the guts to die for your friends. Well guess what, I would die for them any day. I would never betray them like you. They trusted you, we all trusted you! How could you do this to them? James and Lily are dead because of you! Harry is an orphan because of you! How can you live with yourself?"

Peter just kept looking at the ground, Sirius sighed, "ANSWER ME PETTIGREW!"

Peter finally looked up at Sirius, and he only said one word, "Sorry."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "What tha-"

"Avada Kedevra!"

Sirius was cut off by Peter shooting the killing curse as multiple innocent muggles.

Sirius' eyes widened in shock, "HOW COU-"

"Sirius Black! How dare you betray James and Lily! They were our friends! Now they're AHHHHH"

Sirius was yet again cut off by Peter. Sirius looked down to see him cutting his own finger off. Peter then transformed into wormtail and ran away in pain.

Sirius didn't know what to do, he just stood there shocked, staring at the bloody finger on the ground in front of him.

Sirius didn't know how long he stood there in shock, but eventually he felt someone take his wand from his hands, then tie his hands behind his back. But as he was ushered away by the Aurors, he could only think to himself, _How could Wormtail betray us…?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooo

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
